


The Care and Feeding of Yoosung

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Aftercare, Age Play, Baby food, Bratty Behavior, Caretaking, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masochism, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mentions of surgery, No Sex, Only top surgery, Pacifiers, Punishment, Sadism, Scars, Spanking, Transgender, Transgender man, Wetting, baby talk, bottles, clitoral stimulation, female to male, mentions of BDSM, request, sexual age play, trans!yoosung, yooseven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Yoosung is full of secrets, but that just makes him even more alluring to Seven.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CypressDaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressDaily/gifts).



> Hello, everyone! I'd like to wish you all a happy holidays once again! I've been posting a lot recently, haven't I? I love it! I'll have two more things posted soon as well! 
> 
> Anyways, this was a request from CypressDaily who wanted a story featuring 707/Yoosung with ageplay, spanking, baby food, and a trans!Yoosung. I'm so glad to be writing more of this kink! I really can't get enough of it. I don't particularly like this pairing, but the ageplay request hooked me! I had a lot of fun writing this, so no worries~. I've never written a transgender character before, so let me know how I did! Like I said before on my Juzen ageplay fic, please feel free to request more ageplay from me! I'll totally do it because I love this lifestyle so much! It will be put at the top of my priorities just like this one was! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~!
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Mystic Messenger nor do I own any of its characters. I make no profit from this fic.

Seven awoke quietly, groaning when he realized he was awake. He tossed and turned, attempting to fall back under, but he knew it was futile. When he was awake, he  _ was  _ awake; there was no going back. He rolled over to check the clock. It was almost 9am, as good a time as any to wake up. He had stayed up late again in order to collect some intel on a new target, but they were not yet ready to move in. So, after rummaging up some data, he had collapsed in bed around 2am. He hadn’t gotten a good solid 7 hours in a long time. And, he didn’t have any work to do today unless they were able to come up with something based on the evidence he collected, which he figured wasn’t likely at least not until tomorrow. A smile spread across his face. That meant he could spoil his baby  _ all  _ day. 

He flung the covers off himself, grunting as he sat up. His legs dangled off the side of the bed for a moment before he stood, bare feet meeting the cold floor. A shiver ran up his spine as he stretched, arms above his head and up on his tiptoes. He reached over to the nightstand to grab his glasses. Wiping them off with the hem of his shirt first, he turned on his heel to head towards the other side of the room. Deeming them effectively spotless, Seven put on his glasses as he approached the white crib in the corner of the room, not too far from the bed.

It was still hard to believe that this had happened. After Janice, Rika’s replacement, had helped them to throw the party they had all been dreaming of, she had gotten together with Zen. Seven hadn’t been surprised seeing as Zen was the hunk they all aspired to be, not to mention a hopeless romantic with a bad boy persona. If Janice hadn’t gone with Zen, Seven would have been shocked. But, once he saw how mushy and loving the two of them were, he couldn’t help but act on his own feelings for a certain blond. He had been fond of Yoosung for quite some time, but he was always too scared to say anything especially when Janice showed up since she had seemed to take an interest in Yoosung herself. Perhaps that’s why he played all those pranks on the college student and made him the butt of most of his jokes. It was the only way he could really express himself. Yoosung was everything he had ever wanted from his sweet demeanor to his gullibility down to his ruthless determination. Despite what many people thought, Yoosung was actually quite intelligent when he put his mind to it. Whether he knew it or not, the boy screamed masochist, and the sadist within him begged to lunge out and ravish Yoosung. He had been able to hold it back, but after seeing how happy Janice and Zen were he had decided to confess. He was glad he did.

Seven’s hands rested on the top of the bars of the crib. He grinned as he looked over the sides to see his little bundle of joy sleeping peacefully. Yoosung lay in the crib, a blue blanket clutched in one of his hands while his other arm was cuddling a stuffed dog to his chest. The blanket was pulled down enough to where he could see the onesie the other was wearing. It was Seven’s favorite seeing how it was white and covered in cars. He was able to hear the other’s gentle suckling of the purple pacifier in his mouth. He laughed lightly as he read what was inscribed on the back of it: Little One. The writing was white and there were two hearts on either side of “One”. All in all, his entire view was adorable. He couldn’t have asked to wake up to anything else.

When he had confessed to Yoosung after they had eaten dinner at his house he hadn’t expected the boy to cheer exuberantly as his arms had snaked themselves around his neck. He had blushed then, but nevertheless, his own arms had eventually wrapped around Yoosung’s small waist.

_ “I thought you would never ask!” _

It had seemed like Yoosung had developed feelings for him as well over the time they had known each other. He had held back from telling Seven because he feared he would be rejected for being too young and acting too childish. He had shaken his head roughly, a grin plastered on his face.

_ “No, you’re perfect!” _

And that had been that. Their relationship had only skyrocketed from there. They went out on plenty of dates when Seven could spare some of his precious time. He would drive the other around in his luxurious cars, admiring the way his golden hair would fly as they sped down the highway with the windows down. They saw tons of movies together that they either both loved or hated. They had held hands and kissed. Yoosung had even spent the night at his house many times going so far as to sleep in his bed together, but nothing ever came of it. Seven had had vivid fantasies of his little masochist for a while. The image of Yoosung bound and gagged on his bed, legs spread so that he could take as he pleased always got him off. But, he soon learned that he would be playing master in a different way.

Once they had been together for the better part of a half a year, Seven had gently and suavely brought up the topic of the bedroom. Of course, Yoosung was a virgin and he expected some timidness especially when he told the boy of his sadistic pleasures, yet he had not expected him to be embarrassed for the reason he had been. Seven had managed to coax the reason from the boy after some well placed kisses and a string of amorous words from his lips. It had turned out that his little virgin was a bit kinky after all. Yoosung had explained to him how he was a little even though he already knew the term; he was an encyclopedia of kinks. After Rika’s death, Yoosung had been able to cope by pretending he was younger, shaking off his adult responsibilities and concerns. Seven understood that greatly, and he hadn’t judged Yoosung for it either much to the other’s amazement. He had never thought he would end up being a Daddy before marriage, but he couldn’t have asked for anything better. His daydreams of Yoosung in bondage soon morphed into ones of him taking care of the boy from changing and feeding him to snuggling and punishing him. The two of them had sat down and established their rules for their new lifestyle including Yoosung’s set age of one. Seven had bought all the necessary supplies since money wasn’t an issue for him, and they had begun their new life as Daddy and little soon after.

He marveled at how precious Yoosung looked sleeping away in his crib for just a moment more before he reached down to move the blanket. He pulled it away gingerly seeing as one end was still in the other’s grasp, but the movement jostled Yoosung. Big, violet eyes fluttered open, and Seven felt his heart swell. Tired irises flittered about the room before gazing softly up at him. Yoosung’s suckling only increased as he awakened, sloppy sucking sounds filling the silent room.

Seven smiled tenderly at him. “Hey, baby~. It’s time to get up.”

Yoosung looked at him blankly, and then shook his head roughly. He pulled the binky further into his mouth as he turned on his side, bringing the blanket back over him. Seven chuckled, reaching down to ruffle the boy’s soft hair.

“C’mon~,” he whispered as his hands went to grab Yoosung from under his armpits. 

His baby whined faintly at his actions, squirming lightly. Seven could only stifle his laughter as he hoisted the other up. The stuffed dog was left abandoned in the crib, but Yoosung took the blanket with him. Once Yoosung was settled on his hip, his baby nuzzled into the crook of his neck, still holding onto the blanket tightly. His suckling grew softer as if he was trying to go back to sleep.

Due to the way Seven was holding him, he could easily feel how wet the other’s diaper was. He always changed Yoosung in the morning no matter what though, so they could start their day nice and clean. Of course, his baby wasn’t always  _ his baby _ , but his lover had needed to be in his little space for about two days now thanks to some sudden guilty feelings about Rika. Whenever he was sad about his cousin’s death or just feeling depressed he slipped into his little space to escape it. He knew he was safe to do so with Seven. His Daddy would always take good care of him.

With his bundle of joy in his arms, Seven moved towards the door of their bedroom. To the door’s right, was Yoosung’s changing table. When the boy had told him of his coping mechanism he had vowed to buy whatever he needed and to only buy the best of the best. Yoosung hadn’t quite expected such a reaction as it looked like Seven had literally cleared out the entire baby aisle of a store, but the college student had been happy and grateful for it. His changing table was wooden with white fabric and padding. The bottom of it consisted of several shelves each filled with more diapers, wipes, and powder than they would use in a month. Seven stepped over to the side of the changing table in order to lay his baby down on it.

Another whine had emitted from Yoosung’s lips, his legs clenched tightly together at first. He snuggled his blanket close, looking up at his Daddy with pleading eyes.

Seven simply clicked his tongue as he grabbed a new diaper, some wipes, and a bottle of powder from below. “You know you have to be changed, darling. You’re soaking wet!”

Yoosung sucked gently on his pacifier seeming to contemplate this, but then his legs relaxed, spreading them so that Seven could properly change him. He quickly unbuttoned the onesie, admiring the view. The diaper Yoosung was wearing wasn’t very colorful except for the happy caterpillar along the top. However, his baby was so wet that he could see some yellow on the underside. The diaper was swelled and the soft odor of urine assaulted Seven’s senses.

His hands reached out to lightly massage Yoosung’s thighs. He smiled. “What a good boy you are, huh? You filled your diaper up!”

He could see the way his baby beamed from behind his pacifier. It had taken a little bit of time for Yoosung to grow comfortable using diapers. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, it was just hard to let go once someone had been potty trained. The trick they had learned was a steady amount of fluids and absolutely no bathroom breaks. Eventually, Yoosung would just go, unable to hold it any longer. When he had wet himself Seven would reward him grandly, so that Yoosung would go more often. He learned to finally relax on his own, and soon he was able to use his diaper all on his own whenever he wanted. They had had a few accidents when Yoosung hadn’t been in his little space, but wet his pants, although this was nothing Seven couldn’t handle. It usually lead to his lover regressing anyways.

His little one gurgled around his binky and that’s when his hands slid down his thighs to unfasten his soaked diaper. Yoosung remained calm as Seven pulled the wet diaper down. He reached over for the wipes, unclicking the container before pulling one out. The wipe was cold on his fingers, so he knew it would be worse for his baby.

He rubbed Yoosung’s hip reassuringly. “It’s going to be cold,” he warned.

Yoosung’s little status hadn’t been his only secret, but he found out about this other secret way before. In fact, this one had been revealed to him only after about two weeks of them dating. He never would have even guessed it. Yoosung had broke down crying to him blubbering on about how he wouldn’t love him anymore, but he had to tell him the truth. Seven had been more than a little worried, yet he stayed supportive of his new lover. It turned out that Yoosung was a transgender man meaning he had been a girl at birth, but now identified as his true self. Seven had laughed once Yoosung had told him, which in hindsight probably wasn’t the best thing to do since it made even more tears stream down his beloved’s face.

He had then taken the boy’s cheeks in his hands, pulling Yoosung to him, and resting his chin on top of his head.

_ “Why would I care about that? You are who you are. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” _

It seemed like Yoosung was just full of surprises, but to Seven, that just made him all the more alluring. 

Since Yoosung was transgender it meant he still had female parts. He had gotten top surgery in his first year of college since his large breasts had always bothered him. He had worn binders for a time, but his breasts had always made him self-conscious, so he chose to get rid of them. Seven would often trace the small scars on his chest, kissing them, and saying how much he loved Yoosung just the way he was. Even though he had had top surgery, having a hysterectomy was not something he wanted to do. Seven didn’t care. It didn’t make Yoosung any less of a man in his eyes.

It only complicated things when Yoosung needed changing. In the bedroom, his lover could only have anal sex, and Seven wasn’t allowed to touch his genitalia unless Yoosung said he could. This was just one of the many rules they had put into place. However, in order to properly clean Yoosung, Seven had to wipe his privates.  

Seven kept eye contact with his baby, hand still rubbing soothing circles on his hip, as he brought the wipe across his labia and urethra, mindful of his clitoris and vaginal opening.

“You’re my good boy, aren’t you? Yes, such a good, little boy,” Seven cooed at him to distract Yoosung from what he was doing.

He was always quick to wipe along Yoosung’s genitals, but once that was over he took his sweet time cleaning his baby. Yoosung wiggled under his touch, eyebrows scrunched down as Seven wiped along the sides of his genitalia, brushing his thighs. He whimpered from around his binky, those big eyes transfixed on Seven once more. He could only smile as he continued wiping, going as far as to wipe his little one’s bottom even if he wasn’t dirty. It made Yoosung jolt, his feet kicking slightly as Seven worked the wipe up his crease and over his entrance.

“Daddy just loves cleaning you....,” Seven whispered sensually before tossing the used wipe over onto the wet diaper.

He picked up a clean one, fluffing it out before placing it under his baby’s bottom. Yoosung sighed, relaxing a little more now that he was clean. Seven picked up the powder and sprinkled a generous amount across Yoosung, the chalky smell prominent. Setting the powder down, he pulled the front of the diaper over Yoosung and then fastened it. He patted it, which made his little one giggle softly; music to his ears. Then, he redid the buttons of the other’s onesie. He had put this one on Yoosung last night before bed, so it was still good to wear for the day.

Once Seven was done with the changing, a huge grin spread across his face. His hands wound up on his baby’s sides, lightly tickling him. “All done~,” he sing-songed as Yoosung spluttered and giggled.

When he picked the other up this time he left the blanket on the changing table. He was fully awake now, head raised as his eyes darted around his surroundings. He was sucking on his pacifier eagerly as they made their way out of the bedroom. Yoosung writhed in Seven’s hold, wanting to get down and play, but the other only held him tighter. This made Yoosung huff, pouting up at his Daddy.

“Breakfast first, little one,” was Seven’s response. There was a curvy smile on his lips at the other’s pouty expression. He always did like it when his baby acted bratty. It meant he got to punish him later, which was something he always looked forward to.

They made their way into the kitchen, Yoosung continuing to sulk on his hip. Seven walked over to the green highchair by the fridge. It wasn’t an ordinary highchair since Yoosung obviously wouldn’t fit in one. Like the crib and changing table, the highchair had been custom ordered off an ABDL website, which Seven had no trouble finding. Only the best for his little one, after all.

He managed to slip Yoosung down into it without removing the tray. Instantly, his baby began beating on it, acting out. Seven sent him a harsh glare.

“Now, now, Yoosung. You have to eat before playtime. If you don’t behave, then Daddy’s going to have to punish you. You don’t want that, do you?”

Yoosung whimpered sweetly, shaking his head. He leaned back in his seat, no longer abusing the tray.

“Good boy,” Seven praised as he headed over to the kitchen cabinets.

He opened the far left one that was filled to the brim with all kinds of baby foods and snacks. He didn’t only feed Yoosung baby food since that would practically starve his lover, but Yoosung was fine with indulging in some every now and then. He would always prepare him a real meal after. Scavenging through the various types of baby food, he finally found something suitable for breakfast.  He hummed softly to himself as moved around the kitchen to find a bib and a spoon. When he stood back in front of his baby his chest tightened at how absolutely adorable he looked what with his eyes closed and a pretty smile on his face that was somewhat covered by his binky. He set his things down on the tray before pulling on the handle of Yoosung’s pacifier to take it out of his mouth. It was removed with a small pop as the nipple rubbed the other’s lips on the way out. Seven was now able to see that lovely grin in its entirety.

He couldn’t help it. Seven began gushing over Yoosung, pinching his chubby cheeks and making faces at him. “You’re so cute! I love you so much! My precious wittle, baby!”

Yoosung cried out in glee, his hands held out and shaking happily. His voice was a little bit higher-pitched when he acted like this. Seven loved to hear all the cute baby noises he could make with shocking accuracy. Laughing himself, Seven relented. He had to get Yoosung fed after all. He scooted a chair over, so that he could sit in front of his baby. Grabbing the blue bib, Seven stood up slightly to tie it around Yoosung’s neck, to which his sweetheart mumbled cutely about.

Seven picked up the baby food, tearing the lid off. With the spoon, he stirred it while humming. “Mmm, mm! Bananas for breakfast~,” he said pleasantly as he moved the spoon in front of Yoosung’s mouth.

At first, his baby moved his head away playfully, giggling under his breath. Seven insisted with the food, pushing it onto the other’s bottom lip. Finally, Yoosung opened his mouth, allowing his Daddy to feed him. He barely even had to chew up the mushy food, but he smacked his mouth a few times just for Daddy. Seven snickered at this before bringing the spoon back up to Yoosung’s mouth. It went on like this for a little while, Daddy feeding his baby boy, until the container of baby food was about halfway empty. Just as Seven was about to feed Yoosung another bite, he heard the all too familiar ringtone of his cellphone. It was work.

He sighed heavily, somewhat slumping in his seat. He honestly hoped they didn’t find anything. He really wanted the day off! He set the food down on the tray. He had to take the call no matter what, and Yoosung understood this. 

He stood up, pointing an index finger at the other. “Daddy will right back.” Then, he walked out of the kitchen and towards the living room where the ringtone was coming from.

Yoosung wanted to be a good boy for his Daddy. He really did, but the open container of baby food sitting in front of him was  _ way  _ too tempting. Daddy should have known better! Speaking a low rumble of gibberish, he picked up the spoon gently, afraid he was going to drop it. He looked from it to the container of baby food. His eyes shifted back and forth before he finally flung the spoon somewhere onto the tiled floor below. He cheered at his own actions, and then grabbed the container with clumsy hands. Immediately, he turned the container upside-down, the soft baby food splashing all over the tray. Once again, Yoosung cheered, chucking the now empty container onto the floor with the spoon. His hands went to work playing in the goop that had been his breakfast. He squished it with his fingers, covering the entire tray in bananas. He laughed loudly, and then began beating the tray again, food flying everywhere! He was having so much fun that he didn’t even notice when Daddy walked back into the kitchen.

He had breathed a big sigh of relief when he answered the call. They had simply had a few questions about the data he had collected. They were working constantly to find what they needed, but they doubted they would be done today. He could have his free day!

“Sorry, baby, I just had to-”

At the sound of Daddy’s voice, Yoosung had froze. He knew he was in big trouble now. Large eyes shook with fright as he turned to see Daddy’s frowning face. Whenever Daddy frowned, he paid the price.

He gulped. “Oopsies.”

Seven rubbed his face, pushing his glasses up in the process. It was mostly his fault for leaving the food within reach, but Yoosung should have known better. He was about to scold the boy for acting like a brat when a lightbulb went off in his head. A smirk slid onto his features. This was the perfect opportunity to administer some punishment and oh how he loved to punish. His hand fell from his face as he walked over to the sink. He grabbed a paper towel from the roll on the counter, then wet it under the sink. He did this silently, letting Yoosung sweat for a moment. He continued to glare as he turned back to his lover who was now squirming in his seat, pouting. Seven stepped over to him, removing the filthy highchair tray with his free hand. He set it down on the floor.

“I sowwy, I sowwy, Daddy!” Yoosung cried out, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Seven already had his mind set on punishment, so there was nothing his baby could do to stop it. Bad behaviors had to be dealt with. He didn’t want his baby to be a brat. He didn’t respond to the apology. Instead, he took one of Yoosung’s arms and began cleaning his hand with the wet paper towel. He did this until it was mostly clean, still a little sticky. He would probably have to give the boy a bath now. This  _ definitely _ deserved a punishment. He wiped down the other hand the same way, then dropped the messy towel onto the tray. He stood there, glaring at Yoosung. The babe whimpered, scooting back in his seat.

“That was a very bad thing to do, Yoosung. Daddy has to clean the kitchen and give you a bath now. You’re such a bad baby, and bad babies have to be punished,” he said sternly.

“No, no!”

Seven nodded firmly, and then reached out to lift Yoosung out of the highchair. His baby was trying to wiggle out of his grasp violently, but he had a good hold on him. He cradled Yoosung to his chest as he headed towards the living room. Eventually, Yoosung stopped struggling, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to break free and that he was going to have to be punished. They had agreed that if Yoosung acted out there were a number of punishments put in place to keep him from doing it again. Like the masochist he was, the boy enjoyed the punishments (he wouldn’t have agreed to them in the first place if he didn’t), but he had to play his part and pretend to not want to be punished.

“You deserve a thorough spanking,” Seven declared as he moved towards the couch.

Yoosung’s eyes widened in a panic and that’s when he began to wail softly into Seven’s chest, crocodile tears falling down his cheeks. The hacker felt his pants tighten; he always loved to hear the other’s protests. Seven sat down on the couch making sure not to scoot back, so that his knees weren’t touching the furniture. He flipped Yoosung over onto his knees, watching his ass wiggle as he attempted to escape. Deciding to put an end to that, Seven quickly swatted Yoosung’s padded backside. His baby yelped, but stopped moving.

“Be still or I’ll make this worse than it has to be,” he threatened.

His will to fight back diminishing, Yoosung rubbed his cheek onto Seven’s leg, looking up at him from over his shoulder. His bottom lip was jutted out in order to convince Daddy not to spank him, but he saw the hungry gleam in his eyes. There was no way he was getting out of this. Crying quietly into Seven’s leg, he resigned himself to his fate.

Seven smirked as he unbuttoned Yoosung’s onesie. He moved the flaps out of the way to reveal his baby’s still dry diaper. He clicked his tongue. It would have been fun to spank Yoosung in a wet diaper, but this was still good. His hand trailed over the other’s back and down to his padded cheeks. He patted his behind roughly a few times, making his baby jolt with each and every pat.

“Such a bad boy,” he muttered as he went to unfasten the diaper.

Yoosung closed his eyes as he felt cool air hit his rear. His nails dug into Seven’s outer thigh as he braced himself for what was to come. Seven laid the dry diaper out on the seat beside him. He looked over Yoosung’s tantalizing, white ass. That just wouldn’t do. He wanted to see it red maybe even black and blue. He wanted to leave his handprints on the other to prove that he was his and that he was under his control. His hips bucked up involuntarily, and Yoosung gasped as his clit rubbed against the demin of Seven’s jeans. He bit down on his lip. Taking one of Yoosung’s cheeks in hand, Seven squeezed it, feeling the pliable skin in his palm. Then, without warning, he let go and brought his hand back to slap the cheek  _ hard _ .

His baby keened in agony at the first strike. Seven had hit him hard enough to make his ass pink. Yoosung felt the stinging of his bottom, moving his hips forward to try and get some friction from Daddy’s leg to mix in some pleasure with the pain. Daddy didn’t like that though, and instantly smacked his other cheek just as hard as before. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he bit down on his lip to keep from crying out. He loved the harsh stinging that rippled across his ass when Seven spanked him. This had always been one of his favorite types of punishments. He was so vulnerable bent over his lover’s knees. Seven was completely in control of him and no amount of begging was going to get him to stop. Abruptly, Daddy slapped him again, this time right in the center of both of his cheeks. It pushed him forward, providing some more friction. He felt so hot and wet down there, and Seven was just getting started. He could feel the other’s growing arousal push up on his stomach. He hoped that Seven didn’t make him take care of that. He wasn’t really in the mood for full-on sex, but this was  _ perfect _ .

Seven moaned lowly as he watched pink spread across the other’s ass. His hips were rocking of their own accord. He couldn’t help it. Yoosung looked so captivating like this. Lust was consuming his mind, and so he began a quick barrage of smacks against his baby’s behind. He didn’t take a break in between, but kept slapping and slapping. He alternated cheeks and made sure to get the very back of Yoosung’s ass where he knew it would hurt the most and leave his baby sore. Maybe he didn’t deserve this harsh a punishment for what he had done, but spanking Yoosung was so addicting that he couldn’t stop. He left handprint after handprint on his lover’s skin. He saw the way red blotches appeared. He heard his baby’s soft cries. He felt heat coil in the pit of his stomach. His erection was trapped inside his jeans, but Yoosung’s squirming provided all the friction he needed. He could feel himself approaching a steady climax. He had worked himself up far too much, but the dizzying feeling of power had overwhelmed him. Yoosung hadn’t used their safe word either, so he kept at it. 

No longer able to hold back his wails and moans, Yoosung shrieked in both pain and pleasure. This was usually the kind of beating he got for something more than what he had done, but he supposed Daddy had lost himself. There was no break for him as he took each slap that Daddy gave him. He knew his ass would be sore for days to come, and yet he didn’t care. The burning of his bottom sent shivers up his spine while the little friction from Daddy’s jeans was enough to keep him satisfied. He was teetering on the edge, and from the way Daddy’s cock was pushing up onto his stomach, he could tell that he was close too. It was a win-win for both of them seeing as Yoosung didn’t want to deal with Daddy’s erection and Daddy just wanted to punish him until he came, which is exactly what he did.

Somewhere along the way, between the pants and the screeches, Seven had cursed under his breath. He delivered a final harsh smack to Yoosung’s bottom before he felt himself cum in his pants. His hand squeezed his baby’s red cheek as he came down from his high, his vision somewhat cloudy. Yoosung whimpered as his hips rocked gently. He rubbed his clit against Daddy’s leg a few times before he too orgasmed. He slumped onto Daddy’s lap. Both of them remained still for a few minutes, breathing heavy. Yoosung didn’t know what had come over Daddy, but he liked it,  _ immensely _ . He turned to look up at Daddy’s tired visage.

“Yoosung, so sowwy. I luv you,” he apologized again.

His words seemed to have an effect because Daddy sat up from where he had leaned back on the couch in exhaustion. Seven marveled at the damage he had done. Yoosung’s ass was dark red, close to being that black and blue that he craved. But, he shouldn’t have done that. His baby didn’t deserve that much of a punishment for playing with his food. He flipped the other back over in order to slide the dry diaper back on him. The soft cloth shouldn’t irritate his inflamed skin. Buttoning up the onesie, Seven hugged Yoosung to his chest tightly.

“No, Daddy’s sorry, baby. You’re a good boy. Daddy went  _ way  _ overboard.”

Yoosung sighed at Daddy’s affection. He was always good at making him feel better after a punishment.

“Daddy luvs me,” he said matter-of-factly, nuzzling into his chest. 

Seven laughed lightly. “Yeah, Daddy loves you.” He kissed the top of Yoosung’s head. Then, he moved Yoosung so that his head was laying on the arm of the couch. “Daddy will be right back,” he told him before standing up and walking away.

There was a dull pain from his punishment, but it was nothing he couldn’t live with. He yawned noisily, snuggling into the arm as his eyes closed. He was tired after that intense spanking! He had almost drifted to sleep when Daddy had sat down beside him again. He was moved into Daddy’s lap, and he whined at first, but then Daddy had slipped his blanket overtop of him. Daddy cradled him, and his eyes opened for a moment.

Seven knew a lot about aftercare. With his sadistic tendencies, he had to. He had gotten up to retrieve not only Yoosung’s blanket, but a warm bottle of milk as well. He pushed the nipple onto his baby’s lips, glad when the other took the nipple into his mouth with a sigh. Yoosung’s eyes closed once again as he suckled away. The milk was warm on his tongue, further soothing him into a deep slumber. He made sure to nuzzle Daddy before he drifted off because, after all, he had the best Daddy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I really hope these little drabbles I do open some people up to this kink! It's really wonderful and I'm falling harder each and every day! Again, my writing requests are always open on Tumblr, so feel free to hit me up with some ageplay suggestions, yeah? You can also request other things, so don't be shy! It should be obvious from this that I'll do most kinks, haha! I guess I should say Happy New Year instead of Merry Christmas, so Happy New Year! Let's keep it kinky~!
> 
> My tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary! I also take drabble requests, so just send me a message and I'd be happy to write you something!
> 
> I do have FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
